


happy at home

by Jenfly



Series: you're my best friend [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: "They grow up too fast."
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: you're my best friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	happy at home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I'll Be Lovin' You Till We're Seventy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631225) by [NightOfTheLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand). 



> **Prompt:** Family
> 
> My second piece for Deacury week! **NightOfTheLand:** Thank you, dear, for the inspiration. ❤️ This is all fluff, so enjoy!

The house was full of laughter and good spirit while the grandchildren were playing around and their parents were chatting in the living room. Freddie and John were dancing around the kitchen and finishing the meal. It had been a while since the whole family had gathered and they both loved that the house was now full of life.

John slipped pot holders on and took a pan off from the oven, the delicious scent of food tickling his nose. Just as he started to make his way over to dinner table, a little girl came running towards him, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

”Grandpa, look! I drew you and granddada!” she exclaimed enthusiastic and grabbed a hold of the hem of John’s sweater shirt as she reached him.

”Hey, be careful sweetie, I have a hot food in here,” John spoke softly, lifting the pan higher and looking down at his granddaughter, Dahlia. Dahlia’s expression fell a bit and she mumbled a soft _’sorry’,_ letting go of John. John smiled at her sweetly and took the pan to the table before returning his attention to her. He knelt down despite his knees protesting, motioning Dahlia to come to him.

”Well, let’s take a look what you’ve done,” John said and Dahlia started smiling, rushing to him and reaching out the paper. John took the paper, admiring the girl’s work. 

”This is lovely, you’re really talented, my flower,” he praised and reached out to stroke Dahlia’s cheek gently. Dahlia’s smile widened and she looked so proud of herself as she spread her arms and almost jumped to hug John. John chuckled lightly, wrapping his free arm around the girl while still looking at the picture she had drawn. There was two men sitting on a bench in the garden full of flowers of different colors and the sun was shining upon them brightly. Something warm spread in John’s chest and he let out a happy sigh.

”John, darling, could you --” Freddie cut off and John’s gaze moved up to him, seeing his husband smiling warmly at them, holding a pile of plates in his hands. ”Oh, what a lovely sight this is. My two favorite people cuddling.”

Smiling fondly, John shook his head slightly and Dahlia loosened her hold of him, giving him space to press a small kiss to her cheek. Dahlia let out a quiet giggle and let her hands fall to her sides.

”What’s that?” Freddie asked, immediately gaining Dahlia’s attention. He walked to them and started setting plates on the table.

”It’s a drawing of you and grandpa! I did it!” Dahlia announced proudly and John lifted his hand up to ruffle her slightly wavy, brown hair.

”Oooh, so it seems to be,” Freddie said as he bent down, placing his hand on John’s shoulder. ”You have a gift, dear. This piece of art deserves to be framed and hung on the wall.”

Dahlia’s smile turned blinding as Freddie took the drawing from John’s hand. ”I’m going to put this to the fridge’s door until we find a frame for it.”

With a pat to John’s shoulder, Freddie straightened himself up and reached out his hand to Dahlia. ”Do you want to come help me?”

Dahlia nodded smiling and took Freddie’s hand and together they started making their way to kitchen while John watched after them. Warmth waving in his chest, John stood up, his knees giving unpleasant noise, and he ignored the small ache in them as he followed traces of Freddie and Dahlia.

*

It was a bit hard to fit everyone around the table and, as usual, Freddie and John had gotten some reprimands about why they hadn’t bought a bigger table as the family had grown bigger over the years. The old men had only just laughed and told that they liked things the way they were.

Time went by fast and dining was filled with hearty chatting between adults and kids’ being energetic themselves, having a hard time sitting still. John took in the sight around the table, the smiles on his and Freddie’s daughters and sons’ faces, the way they helped their own kids. He could feel the love upon them, warm and so pure, and when his eyes met his husband’s, he knew he was feeling it, too. Freddie offered him a smile, the one with all teeth, and his eyes were shining of happiness, and John’s felt his heart being captured in the softest of hugs as he answered his husband’s smile.

After dining they all moved to the living room and one of their daughters, Eleanor, decided it was good time to start going through old photo albums. Freddie was thrilled by it, of course, and he moved himself on to John’s lap, making room for Eleanor on the couch. Wrapping his arms around Freddie’s soft middle, John just shook his head. His husband’s couldn’t hold his enthusiasm while the rest of their children and grandchildren gathered around them, and John found it adorable. Even after all the years, Freddie’s spirit had kept the unique spark of light that never failed to amaze John.

Reminiscing some old times turned out to be emotional moment – even the kids were finally calmed down and listened their parents and John and Freddie sharing the stories of their lives. Every time Freddie had teared up and his voice had wavered, John had tightened his arms around him and pressed tiny, soothing kisses to his neck. He felt Freddie relaxing, leaning more into him and they could continue reminiscing as their daughter turned the next page of the photo album, revealing a new set of photos for them to look.

It was easy to get caught up with moments of the past and the longer they spent looking at the photos and commenting them, the more tired the kids got and eventually adults had to note that it would be best if they would leave. The photo album was put back into its own place in the cabinet and John and Freddie prepared themselves to say their goodbye.

The hallway became cramped as all went to put on their coats and shoes at the same time but John and Freddie found it amusing to see them struggling a bit. When they all were ready to leave, the grandchildren were the first to give hugs to Freddie and John, and John felt a tiny sting of sadness in his chest. 

Brie, their youngest daughter, was the last one to say goodbye.

”See you later, dads. Love you,” she said hugging John and kissing his cheek right after pulling away.

”Love you, too, dear,” Freddie spoke softly and kissed Brie’s forehead before hugging her tightly. ”And next time, bring your girlfriend here. I’m dying to meet her.”

Brie’s laugh was like music to John’s ears as she gently swatted Freddie’s chest, a hint of pink coloring her cheeks.

”Yes, I’ll bring her. She really wants to meet you, too,” Brie said, bending down to take her bag from the floor. With a one last smile and a nod, she headed to the door, opening it.

As soon as the door closed behind her, John sneaked his left arm around Freddie’s waist and Freddie rested his head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

”They grow up too fast.”

Squeezing Freddie more against him, John hummed in agreement.

”Yeah, they do. But we did good, didn’t we?”

Freddie turned so that they could look at each other and the smile he gave John was happy, though he could see a hint of wistfulness mixed in it.

”We did great.”


End file.
